In the use of outdoor furniture, it is often desirable to shield oneself from the direct rays of the sun and it is known in the art to mount a shade or canopy to a chair to provide protection from the sun's rays. For example, Regan U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,280 discloses an umbrella mounted to an upper edge portion of a folding chair for providing shade. Otto U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,230 discloses a sun shade for mounting to a folding chair comprising a support frame pivotally mounted to the folding chair and a shade pivotally mounted to the support frame.
Such known shades or umbrellas can be cumbersome or time-consuming to mount to a chair and often can damage the chair to which they are mounted. Furthermore, such shades often require that the chair be modified for mounting and are ill-suited for mounting to chairs of different widths and configurations. Thus, a need remains for a sun shade which can be mounted to a chair quickly and easily without modifying or damaging the chair and which is well suited for mounting to chairs of different widths and configurations. It is to the provision of such a sun shade that the present invention is primarily directed.